


Autumn Morning

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Breakfast, Cute, Dreams, Eevee - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mornings, Sweet, eevees are my favorite pokemon, fall - Freeform, human/pokemon friendships, pumpkin bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: I got the idea for this fic while making pumpkin bread this morning





	

Eevee dreamt that she was playing in a giant leaf pile. She raced towards it as fast as her tiny legs could carry her and landed with a graceful leap. She popped up with a few red and orange leaves nestled in her fur and laughed. She dove back down and rolled about the leaves, hearing a crinkling sound as they flattened underneath her weight. And for hours she played in the leaves until a sudden breeze came her way, sending the leaves circling about, and a shiver down her spine.

That was when eevee woke, curled up in her dogbed. She blinked a few times with a yawn and looked about. The blanket that her trainer had placed upon her the night before was now lying on the floor behind her. Eevee rose and picked up the blanket with her teeth before wrapping it around her. They lived in an old house that hadn't been installed with heating or air conditioning. Her trainer always made sure that eevee was comfortable, making sure she stayed cool during hot summer days, and now warm since fall had come.

Her nose twitched as the smell of something sweet wafted from the hallway. She followed it. The blanket once again fell to the floor as she almost burst into a run. The wooden floor creaked underneath, her mouth watered, and she could hear the sound of footsteps and the coffeemaker from the kitchen. She bounded through the archway, feeling the warmth break the chill on her skin and let out an excited shout as she saw her trainer, still in pajamas, checking out something in the oven. The trainer immediately turned around and smiled. 

"Morning eevee! Did you sleep well?" The trainer knelt down and hugged her.

"Evai!" She answered, nuzzling her head against her trainer's shoulder.

"That's great! And I slept just fine. Guess what? I made a treat for breakfast! Have a seat up on the table and I'll bring it over."

"Evai!" She hopped up to her designated spot and sat down. She glanced behind her at the kitchen window and squinted through the sunlight streaming in. All of the leaves on the trees had already changed color and were beginning to fall. A blanket of yellow and orange leaves covered the once green lawn. And by the front door, a pumpkin sat near the house steps.

"Evai, evai."

"I know right it's beautiful. We could take a walk later, how about after breakfast? Later I need to rake the leaves," the trainer said while opening the oven door.

"Evai! Evai!" 

"Of course you can play in the leaf piles, why do you think I leave them out there? I loved leaf piles as a kid, they were so much fun."

"Evai, evai," Eevee said.

"Why thanks eevee! I'd love to play with you," The trainer said, setting down a big orange loaf down on the cooling rack. Eevee sniffed the air again and let out another excited squeal.

"Evai!" Pumpkin bread was one of eevee's favorite fall dishes.

"Yep! I hope you have a big appetite!"

"Evai!" Eevee nodded.

"Let me get the drinks while it cools," the trainer filled up eevee's water bowl and set it down in front of her. She began to lap at it while the trainer filled up a mug with coffee and added milk and sugar. The trainer set out two dishes on the table and brought the loaf of pumpkin bread over. The trainer cut two big slices of the still steaming pumpkin bread and placed them on the dishes. Eevee squealed again as her plate was set in front of her.

"Already eevee dig in!"

"Evai!" She exclaimed. She leaned in and started to eat, careful to nibble so her mouth wouldn't get too hot. The pumpkin bread was soft and moist, melting in her mouth as she tasted the flavors of pumpkin, sugar, and cinnamon. As she paused for a second she looked up at her friend who was enjoying the special breakfast as much as she was.

"Evai," she thanked.

"No prob Eee. It's always nice to share a treat with a friend," her trainer replied.


End file.
